Irony
by NeverForget94
Summary: Summer, Carmen, and Claude all remember the same day when Lucy says goodbye. Character death, One shot.


_Author's Notes: A One Shot. I know this story doesn't have very many fics about it. And I felt the need to write. Unfortunately, this was the result. Please excuse my lousy grammar and my spelling mistakes. Reviews would be appreciated, but not required._

* * *

Claude still felt his fear keenly when he remembered the day Hollow Fields fell. It was exhilarating at first, hanging on Carmen's golem, knowing that he would soon be free. However, it soon turned into a nightmare for him. They had put the golem in empty space the bridge had, which enabled the school to cross safely. All except one. Almost immediately after the last student got across the golem's back, the school crumbled. The whole student body stood in shock. Their school, their home, was gone. But Claude, who should have been over joyed at being freed, instead was filled with despair.

"The principal's tower…" his eyes went wide as it fell, "Lucy's in there!" His words fell flat on everyone's ears. Carmen looked ready to cry. The school stood in a shocked silence….Except one student.

"What a dope! If Snow's in there she'll be a pancake by now, for sure!" Summer stated boldly. Although her words were cruel, she had a frown on her face. But it soon disappeared, replaced by a blank look. Claude, for the first time in his life, had the urge to punch a girl. Lucy just saved them from Miss. Weaver, and Summer was still focused her little grudge against her. He clenched his fist, but that's all he did. Carmen was transfixed on the school, almost as if she couldn't pull her eyes away. Claude, although horrified by the event, was able to look toward the ground. He couldn't place what he felt at that moment. But he knew, if Lucy was truly gone, he would never ever speak to another girl again. They're always taken away.

As matter of fact, he was so focused on what he felt; he didn't hear Summer say, "Nothing's moving…" She leaned forward a little bit, but that was it. She would never admit it to anyone for a long time, but she was worried about Lucy too.

"Do you think all the engineers have all just… gone?" Carmen said in a small voice. Her eyes slowly began to fall to the ground. There were tears in her eyes. Even after surviving Hollow Field under Miss. Weaver's rule, she still had her emotions intact. Most of the student body had long ago learned not to feel too much; otherwise you would probably end up in the windmill. But somehow Carmen had managed to maintain her childishness, something that would prove to be a hindrance and a blessing in the future.

Claude struggled with keeping his emotions in check. His eyes watered up only a little, as he whispered, "Lucy…"

Suddenly in the smoke and dust of the wreckage, you could see something coming out of the ruined school. Claude instantly focused on the outline of the person, and smiled.

Lucy Snow walked out of the ruins. Alive. She stood by the gates, with a small smile on her face. Her red hair, and her goofy ribbon, fluttered in the small breeze that was slowly blowing away the smoke. In her arms she carried a small box and a small sphere.

But Claude didn't care. He ran forward to her, a huge smile on his face. Carmen followed closely behind. Summer made a face, but inside, she was just as excited as them that Lucy was alive.

All three would look back on this day, one with fondness, one with regret, and one with emptiness. For Lucy Snow was no more. They had all grown into fine young women, with Claude a fine gentleman. With the skills they had learned from doctor Bleak, they had also made many fine advances in the science world. However, they had never found a cure for Siderosis. It had earned the nickname, 'the scientist's curse' by some. A case of Advanced Siderosis was very rare, but also very deadly. However, always one to beat the odds, Lucy came down with it. Within a month she was bed ridden.

Carmen stood at her side with Francine, whose body they had managed to clone and reproduce, effectively bringing her mind out of the sphere Miss Weaver had placed her in. She held her hand, looking upon the girl who had freed them from Miss Weaver's tyranny eight years ago. The frail seventeen year old clutched weakly at her hand, looking for some comfort in her last hours. Summer stood in the doorway of her room, watching as her rival and best friend began her decent into the depths of death.

"You're a fool Snow. We could easily create another body for you." She said, attempting to keep a tremor out of her voice. Summer simply didn't want to say good bye, not the girl who had keep her on her toes for so many years. Lucy and Summer were the greatest scientists of their day. No one would say who the better one was though. Summer just didn't want to lose that.

Lucy tried to speak, but began coughing severely for five minutes. Once it was over though, she began to speak, "I refuse to prolong my life as Miss Weaver did."

Carmen squeezed her hand, "But…it wouldn't be prolonging your life Lucy…You're only seventeen…"

Tears filled her eyes, and threatened to spill over. Lucy weakly smiled up at her.

"It would be though…It must simply be my time." She was silent for a moment and then, with that same weak smile on her face, she added, "…Did you know, Miss Weaver was dying of the same illness as me?"

After a beat of silence, Francine and Carmen began to cry. Carmen cried, understanding Lucy's decision. She didn't want to turn into another Miss Weaver. After all, even the most moral person in the world can become warped with age. Francine cried for Carmen, knowing there was nothing she could do to lighten the loss of a friend.

Eventually, Lucy's grip got weaker and weaker. Eventually, she took a deep breath and let go.

Summer fell to her knees, never mind the fact she would get her dress dirty. She finally let go, tears spilling down her face as she whispered her good bye, "Snow…why were you such good hearted fool…?"

An hour later, Claude came into the room, hurrying. He had been the one who had been the furthest away. He had been in a lab across the world, trying to find a cure. But upon hearing the news that Lucy was in her last days, he had begun to hurry back.

He was too late though. She was gone. The girl he had loved since grade school was gone. And there was nothing he could do.

It was strange though, that the memory of when he had first though he had lost her was the first thing he thought of now. But what came back first was the fear. He felt the same fear then that he was feeling now.

The fear of being alone.

Lucy was gone, and his worst fear had come to life. He was alone, and there was nothing he could do. He numbly walked over to her bedside, the opposite of Carmen, and grabbed her other hand.

There, all the three were, crying and remembering the girl Lucy Snow.


End file.
